


Cover for Not the Children by ServantOfMischief

by Ranuel



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranuel/pseuds/Ranuel
Summary: What it says on the tin





	Cover for Not the Children by ServantOfMischief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ServantOfMischief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServantOfMischief/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not The Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326660) by [ServantOfMischief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServantOfMischief/pseuds/ServantOfMischief). 

Not the Children is a wonderfully WAFFey fic that explores the side of Crowley that objected to the children drowning in the Great Flood and allowed Crowley to be Nanny Asteroth to little Warlock.   
  
I just finished it and I recently got a cover generator add on for Calibre that lets you combine pictures and text to make custom covers and I was inspired to play with it but I got frustrated with it and just used a photo editor in the end. Nothing fancy but I thought I'd share.


End file.
